For Never And Ever
by Fiica De Cea Stele
Summary: <html><head></head>Then, it reached a point where the bass line was the only thing keeping me alive. Figures. The only thing I accomplished in this lifetime was to prove Kurt Cobain right. "The worst crime is faking it"</html>
1. Eisley: Marvelous Things

DISCLAIMER.

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

A Twilight and Criminal Minds crossover.

An Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony M. Cullen and Dr. Spencer Reid story.

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Then, it reached a point where the bass line was the only thing keeping me alive. Figures. The only thing I accomplished in this lifetime was to prove Kurt Cobain right. "The worst crime is faking it"

* * *

><p>Eisley: Marvelous Things.<p>

Bat with butterfly wings.

What surprised me about Hotch is that he's the polar opposite of my mother.

You see, this is the first time that I'm going to meet my uncle.

The events that pushed me to do this are too complicated, even for me, to understand. I'd rather not explain it, well not now.

I want to start win a clean slate.

The ride home with Uncle Hotch was peaceful, and for the record he was the one who told me to call him Uncle Hotch, it wasn't awkward or anything but he did ask me tons of questions.

He kinda reminded me of Charlie but Uncle Hotch was easier to get along with.

It's probably because of his work. Uncle Hotch is an FBI officer. He works as a profiler and is unbelievably good.

Even my dad is impressed and that's saying a lot because he's a police officer and we all know the never-ending disagreement between the two government departments.

"So Bella do you have anything on your schedule except unpacking?"

"No, not really. Why Uncle Hotch? You got any plans?"

"As a matter of fact yes. How about let's have some dinner outside and I'll catch up with my niece and you have some taste of Virginia?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well then how about we go home now and you change and freshen up then we'll go."

"Sure."

After some time we finally got to his humble abode. It was beautiful yet simple, sophisticated yet manly.

I doubt it's gonna stay that way once I got cooking.

"Upstairs first room on your left." Uncle Hotch yelled from the garage.

"Thanks!"

My room is awesome.

It was far more spacious than my room in Forks.

From the door, the first thing that I saw was the floor to ceiling window with white curtains which gave me a very pleasant view.

There was a fledgling thought which reminded me of a certain someone's room but I couldn't linger on that once I saw the east wall.

Oh gosh I can't even describe my own bed but I know that I should thank Uncle Hotch about this later at dinner. There was a study table with a Mac and a lamp on it.

Add that to my "Thank Uncle Hotch Later" list.

Next to the study table was the bathroom which I will venture into later. Then next to the bathroom was another door. Which I will also venture into later. All in all my room was fantastic.

Oh god how much trouble did Uncle Hotch got into to get these stuff?

"You like it?" Uncle Hotch bellowed from the hallway. "Uncle Hotch, this is too much I-" "Don't think that I don't know you at all Bella. I got advice from both of your parents and I know that your damn stubborn so save it." He finished with a laugh.

"I...hey!...no...well...ugh!" I gave up and laughed at my sad attempt to gratify him which in turn made him laugh harder. "Seriously though, thanks. For everything" I finished with a smile.

"No problem kiddo. Come on, we have 17 years worth of catching up. I'll wait for you downstairs so that you can freshen up a bit." He was already down the stairs when he finished his sentence.

"OK just give me a minute!"

Morning light shall burst bright.

"Diner was lovely Uncle although it would've been better if you at least flirted back at the waitress!" I can't help but laugh.

"No thanks. I'd rather save it for someone who isn't already married." He laughed back.

"How the he'll did you figure that one out?"

"Well, her actions suggests-"

"OK OK rhetorical question don't answer that one!"

Dinner went better than I expected.

Uncle Hotch told me about his work while most of the conversation was about me.

It wasn't awkward or anything, it was rather fun and light.

I even told him about Edward and his family.

I left out some information though, like how he and his family were vampires and that they're currently hunting down the mate of James who has a grudge on me.

Nothing too important.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can manage to be alone for tomorrow? I have work tomorrow but I'll get off early so that I can spend some time bothering my niece."

"Yeah sure. I'll just unpack more tomorrow anyway. I don't want to be a burden or anything-"

"Here we go again. I know you're stubborn but I didn't expect it to be this bad!" "Hey! I was just-" "Saying that I don't want to be a burden. How many times do I have to tell you that you're my niece and it's part of my job as your uncle to make sure that your safe? You're not a burden Bella, you're family and family can never be a burden. Got that?"

"Fine. But at least allow me to get a job. Would that be alright?"

I forgot to tell you that aside from talking about my life, I've been persuading Uncle Hotch to get me a job.

"Fine. But before you go looking for jobs, check out if there's an opening at my work place first so that I can still keep an eye on you."

"Yes! Thanks Uncle Hotch!"

"How about you go with me tomorrow? Check out the job openings and then you can meet my team afterward? So that you can meet the possible people who'll babysit you when I'm at work." He added jokingly.

"I can take care of myself you know?"

"Whatever you say Bells." He laughed as he parked the car in his garage.

We continued to banter until we were inside the house.

"Good night uncle Hotch." I said as I closed the door of my room and prepared to take over tomorrow.


	2. Skilla: Tragic Song

DISCLAIMER.

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

A Twilight and Criminal Minds crossover.

An Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony M. Cullen and Dr. Spencer Reid story.

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Then, it reached a point where the bass line was the only thing keeping me alive. Figures. The only thing I accomplished in this lifetime was to prove Kurt Cobain right. "The worst crime is faking it"

* * *

><p>Skilla: Tragic Song<p>

Let her in, let me out.

"It's Friday Fri-"

"Ah fuck."

I hate alarm clocks.

Moreover, I hate those awful ridiculous songs. Just like Friday.

"To hell with mornings. Oh pillow, my one true love."

My eyes were about to get another round of TLC when I remembered why I had to wake-up early.

I stumbled my way out of bed and did my morning routine with only half a brain.

I was just about to open the fridge when I saw a tiny yellow note stuck to it.

"Hey Bells,

Sorry I left with such a short notice. There's been a change of plans.

I had to leave immediately for a case in Chicago.

I'll be back in three days. Sorry I didn't wake you up earlier.

Charlie told me about your unhealthy sleeping habits.

I left a credit card in the kitchen drawer along with your cellphone

and your car keys.

Consider those as your late birthday presents.

Use it.

Don't complain about it.

It's all yours now.

Take care,

Uncle Hotch."

Credit card? Cellphone? Car keys? Seriously?

I opened the drawer and sure enough they were there. Then, I went to the garage to see my late birthday present.

Oh my freaking gosh. Holy schnitzel. I am seriously dying.

This is absolutely amazing.

I have car. I have a new car!

I opened the car and I was fascinated. This car just screams Bella.

There was another note attached on the steering wheel. Surprise surprise!

"Hi again Bells,

There's a reason why I chose this model.

I'll just explain when I get back.

In the mean time, I expect you go around town and do your thing

using this car.

Alright?

Uncle Hotch.

P.S.

It's a 2011 Buick LaCrosse CXL FWD."

I can't describe this beauty. Well, this just topped the "Thanks Uncle Hotch later" list.

After I finished eye-raping my new car, I remembered that I still have to eat and unpack.

"I guess it's better this way anyway. I have to get myself together first then I'll go and get a job. Figures."

After I showered and changed into my sweats, I began the painstaking process of unpacking my stuff. Which isn't a lot by the way.

It turns everything to blue.

In the middle of unpacking my stuff, I turned on my laptop and checked my e-mail. Sure enough I have numerous mails.

From Edward.

I clicked the 1st letter he sent.

"Hey Love,

I love you Bella. Doing this is killing me.

I hate not being able to be with you...

I'm sorry it has to be like this, but this has to be done.

I just wish that I could at least call you...

The Denalis already joined us and we just had a lucky day and we found a trail.

I have a plan Bella. I'll talk to Carlisle and they, along with the Denalis,

will continue the search and I'll protect you...

Alice already saw this coming but she's quite unsure of how this will turn out.

She sees no progress in tracking Victoria but your safety still remains the same...

I'll find a way to be with you again Bells.

But if being away with you means that you'll be safe, then so be it...

I love you Bella, never forget that.

Be safe.

I love you,

Edward."

I read through the whole 3 page e-mail and read the other one too.

I quickly wrote a reply for both mails and it took me a good while to finish it.

This separation is killing us both.

I just have to be strong and have faith in my extended family.

This e-mail is bittersweet.

It's a reminder of our current situation and at the same time, our love for each other.

Ever since the La Push tribe told us of the Victoria situation, the Cullens and Sam's pack quickly managed the whole thing. They both advised that I move to a new state, to get away from the growing vampire army, and they both agreed to do their best in dispatching the enemy.

Edward told me everything.

I was with him the whole time.

The truth does hurt, but I won't have it any other way.

We can't call each other for now since we don't know the extent of Victoria's power.

This royally sucks.

I pray to God, everyday, for everyone's safety. They don't really need to do this but Carlisle said that they'll do everything for their family.

I feel so guilty.

Just then, the phone ringed and I rushed outside to answer it.

"Hotchner residence. How may I help you?"

"Bells?"

"Uncle Hotch? Hey! How's it going there?"

"Everything went better than I expected. I'll probably go home later tonight."

"Cool. Will I save the leftovers for you?"

"Please do. I wanna have a taste of your famous cooking." He laughs.

"Sure you do. Fine fine. Anything else?"

"No. Just that. I have to go now. Sorry again."

"It's okay I'm kind of used to it now. You know, Charlie and all." I laugh too.

"Okay. I'll hang-up now kiddo. Bye."

"Bye."

I finished sorting my stuff and went down to make dinner.

I ended up eating in front of the TV. And passing out at around 10.


End file.
